Zombie world
by Agent BM
Summary: A virus has turned the dead into bloodthirsty zombies. Life as we know it is over. You can't trust anyone anymore, not even other living humans. Join Jimmy Neutron and his dog goddard as they venture the new earth relying on each other to survive. Welcome to Zombie World
1. Chapter 1

**Zombie world**

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron**

**(Prologue, Jimmy's pov)**

'It has been a few weeks since the virus spread that turned the dead into vicious bloodthirsty creatures. Life as we know it is gone forever. We've all lost so many loved ones. The armies have failed to contain the outbreak. People divided into groups, hoping numbers will help them survive. But in this world you can't trust anyone, not anymore.'

'I was in college when the outbreak started, living in an apartment with my robotic dog goddard. We roam the world now trying to survive, i lost contact with my friends when the zombies started rising. I don't know if my parents are alive, when the phones went out we lost contact with everyone. We are alone, struggling to survive in this new world.'

A zombified soldier ran up to me from behind an old Jeep. I turned around and loaded my shotgun. The zombie ran for goddard but i blasted a hole in it's head that it collapsed dead to the ground

"Rest in peace soldier"

'Who am i you might ask, I'm Jimmy Neutron. 23 year old genius from the town of Retroville Texas. By my side is my robotic dog Goddard, and what we have to say is, Welcome to the New Earth, where the dead walk and no one's safe'

**(No one's POV, 3 weeks after outbreak)**

Jimmy and Goddard made it back to Retroville. The town was deserted. Jimmy moved slowly through the town trying to not attract the attention of zombies. 3 weeks ago environmental activists broke into a lab and unleashed a deadly virus that brought the dead back to life, stupid hippies. The army tried to contain the outbreak by escorting citizens to safe zones but the attempt failed. The dead outnumbered the living. All law was gone, military collapsed, you couldn't sleep knowing when a zombie would rip your chest open and eat your guts and intestines. Jimmy came to retroville to see if his parents were still alive. He changed the dna scanner in his lab to allow his family access to it incase they needed to get in for any reason. The lab made a good shelter from the outbreak and it ran off it's own power.

Jimmy made it to his house and unlocked the door

"Mom, Dad" called Jimmy

Jimmy and Goddard looked around. The family pictures were gone, along with any food that could be eaten. He went to his old bedroom and saw that his stuff remained where he left it. He took a picture of him and his family out of a frame and placed in his pocket. All the clothes were gone from his parents room, his dad's ducks scattered throughout the living room

"There's no one here Goddard, they're gone" said Jimmy sadly

Goddard whimpered and got close to his master

"It's getting dark. We better get to the lab and take shelter" said Jimmy

The 2 went to the lab as the sun set, that was when the dead were more active. Jimmy activated the scanner and entered. He went down a chute and he and Goddard landed in his chair

"Welcome back Jimmy, a note has been left for you on the console" said Vox

"Good to see you again VOX" said Jimmy

Goddard went to eat some lug nuts Jimmy gave him as Jimmy grabbed a note off his computer console. It was from his mom, it read:

'Dear Jimmy, If you're reading this that means you're alive and you made it back home. Me and your father are fine and healthy, we've been living off of food from other houses and what's left of our food. The food is running scarce and we've had to leave town. I miss you so much. I'm worried that i'll never get to hold you in my arms again. Unless i see you again i guess this is goodbye. I love you sweetie, stay strong. Love Mom'

"Vox when was this letter written?" asked Jimmy

"Letter written 4 days ago" said Vox

"4 days, at least the letter's recent. At least they're alright. Goddard fetch me my hypercube" said Jimmy

Goddard went to a shelf of inventions and grabbed the hypercube. Jimmy loaded it with some inventions he thought would be useful, even his cheese ray.

"We can't stay here goddard, we don't have much food left" said Jimmy

Goddard lyed on his old dog bed as Jimmy took a can of food out of his backpack

"We'll set out tomorrow, get some sweets left from the candy bar if there is any left" said Jimmy as he ate his canned meal

Goddard lyed on his master's lap

"I love you goddard, you're the best robot dog i've ever made" said Jimmy "Vox dim lights, i need some sleep. I'm setting out tomorrow"

"You're leaving?" asked Vox

"Yes vox, there's nothing left for me here" said Jimmy

"Well i just have one request before you leave. Since you're not coming back i would request that you shut me off. No use in staying active if i have no one to keep me company" said Vox

"Are you sure Vox?" asked Jimmy

"I am really sure" said Vox

"Ok i'll deactivate you before leaving tomorrow" said Jimmy

"It's been great working for you master" said Vox

"It's been great working for you too vox" said Jimmy

"Goodnight Jimmy" said Vox

"Goodnight Vox" said Jimmy before the computer screen turned off and Jimmy and Goddard fell asleep

**My first attempt at a zombie story. Please review, suggestions accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning)

Jimmy and Goddard were packed with everything they found useful

"Great knowing you vox" said Jimmy before leaving the lab

"Great knowing you Jimmy, farewell old friend" said Vox

Goddard opened up a control panel in the clubhouse containing a big switch. Jimmy pulled the switch. The power to the lab shut down and Vox completely shut down. Jimmy found an abandoned armored army truck in front of cindy Vortex's house with the keys still inside.

In the passenger seat sat a dead army soldier. Goddard growled at the corpse

"Relax boy it's dead" said Jimmy

The soldier opened it's eyes and growled. It slowly moved and reached for Jimmy

"Oh Shit" said Jimmy

Goddard shot the soldier with his laser eyes and the soldier's head completely disintegrated

"Thanks boy, help me get this thing out" said Jimmy

Goddard helped Jimmy grab the dead soldier and threw him out of the truck

"I hate zombies" said Jimmy

Jimmy started the truck and drove across the deserted town to the candy bar. He passed dead bodies and abandoned military equipment scattered around the town. Words were written in blood on walls saying 'We're all infected' and 'Please Forgive Me'

"Such good memories in this town, it's a shame things can never be the same" said Jimmy

Goddard looked out the window and remembered all the good times he had too. From the killer pants to the yokians and even the time he felt unwanted. Good times that will never happen again

Jimmy drove between the candy bar and the grocery store.

"I'll collect some food, Goddard collect some candy if there's any left, it'd be nice to eat something sweet again" said Jimmy

Goddard entered the candy bar while Jimmy entered the store. He took out his hypercube and collected any food he could eat. He grabbed sodas, food, even some empty cans and bags of bolts for Goddard. In the corner was a section made for when the town was evacuated, around it were a few boxes of sleeping bags and survival gear.

"These might come in handy" said Jimmy as he collected what was left of the survival gear

Jimmy could hear banging from a back door. He saw Multiple zombies banging behind a locked door. The door was coming loose.

"Oh shit i better hurry" said Jimmy

Jimmy loaded his shotgun and grabbed his hypercube. He ran for the door but it was blocked by Zombies. Jimmy fired his shotgun at the zombies but there were too many. The zombies from the back room broke out of their prison and snarled at Jimmy. Jimmy wasted the last of his bullets and he was completely surrounded.

"GODDARD HELP! GODDARD!" screamed Jimmy

(Candy Bar)

After killing a zombie sam, Goddard went to collect what was left of the sweets for his master. He collected gummy and sour and sweet and sour candy using a hose which he stored in his body, his master built another hypercube for goddard to use if it ever became necessary, since the fall of earth it was really necessary

"GODDARD!"

Goddard stopped what he was doing and ran out of the candy bar towards the grocery store. He aimed a laser at the zombies and fired at them one by one. He killed enough so his master could escape. The 2 ran for the truck and quickly locked the doors. The zombies banged on the truck. Jimmy stepped on the gas pedal and sped off out of town

"That was a close one Goddard" said Jimmy

'Bark bark'

We now have more supplies, time to move on again" said Jimmy "Hey goddard do you think things will ever be normal again?"

"Bark"

"Me too boy, but until then we just gotta survive" said Jimmy

The 2 drove out of town and into the texas countryside. For about 2 hours the 2 were quiet. They drove past abandoned cars and tried to avoid the occasional zombie walking along the road, Which they ran over. The 2 came across 2 familiar looking people scavenging cars. Jimmy stopped the truck and exited the vehicle

"Need some help with something?" asked Jimmy

"No we're fine unless you got some-

The black haired one recognized Jimmy and Goddard

"Jimmy, oh for the love of ultralord it's so great to see you alive" said Sheen

Carl and sheen gave Jimmy a big hug

"We were so worried about you" said Carl

"We thought the monsters got you" said Sheen

"What're you guys doing out here?" asked Jimmy

"Looking for food, there's nothing to hunt so we're just hoping to get lucky and find any leftover supplies from the less fortunate" said Carl

"Get in the truck. We'll stop somewhere and rest to eat" said Jimmy

The 4 boarded the truck and drove into a nearby forest to hide from any zombies. The 4 sat in the back and ate some canned beans Jimmy found

"So, what're you 2 doing out here?" asked Jimmy

"After the evacuation failed we were on our own, we lost our families. We're now heading for california" said Carl

"What's in california?" asked Jimmy

"You didn't hear? There's a rumored safe haven in disneyland and it's zombie free. We're gonna start our new lives there living in a theme park and eating the food that hasn't gone bad" said Sheen

"A zombie free place, i haven't found anyplace like that besides my lab" said Jimmy

"Why didn't you stay in your lab?" asked Carl

"There's nothing left for me in retroville. My parents are gone and everyone i know besides you guys is either dead or out in this accursed world. The world has changed so much in the past few weeks" said Jimmy

"Stupid hippies and their attempts to save the world, they made this place" said Sheen angrily

"It's too late to do anything about that now" said Carl

"Well it's been great seeing you guys again, you're the bestest friends i've ever had" said Jimmy

"Thanks Jimmy" said Carl and Sheen

"So you need a lift to disneyland?" asked Jimmy

"You're gonna take us?" asked Carl

"Of course you're my best friends, i wouldn't leave you out here to die, and if there's a safe haven maybe i could use it to find a cure for the virus" said Jimmy "Besides, it would be great to have company, we've been so lonely the past couple weeks. And maybe if we stick together we can survive"

"Yeah we can beat this virus" said Sheen

"Oh but jimmy how will we get to disneyland, there's a mess of cars up on the road" said Carl

"We'll just drive around the cars Carl. This truck should keep us safe from the zombies too, they had a hard time getting in back in Retroville when i cleared out the food" said Jimmy

"Those Zombies will never get us" said Sheen

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Jimmy

"We're ready as we'll ever be" said Carl

"Strap yourselves in, next stop California" said Jimmy

The guys put on their seatbelts in the back and kept their guns close to them. Goddard and Jimmy got in the front and started to drive away out of the forest and past the graveyard of cars. Little did they know a big danger was up ahead. A big group of Zombies was roaming the graveyard and forest, and the 4 were moving dangerously close to them


End file.
